


Always Find you

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Jemma when she's in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Find you

Jemma gasped as someone wrapped a hand around her mouth and shoved her into a closet. She screamed, but it was no use. Her captor spun her around a pressed a hand to her mouth again. She opened her eyes wide at the familiar face. He only smiled. When he finally pulled his away she whispered angrily. "Was that necessary?" 

"Yes."

"Bucky you scared me!"

"The feeling is mutual. Who told you to go investigate this alien crap in a hostile country?" He shot back. There was a gun shot and they remained silent for a minute. Then he spoke again. "I come home and-."

"I had orders." She interrupted angrily. "You can't just dictate where I go. You go off for days on end with gunfire aimed at you, a target on your back...but no, if Jemma is in a dangerous situations it's the end of the world!" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Exactly." She opened her mouth to fire back and he grabbed the messy bun at the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers. 

Jemma gripped the leather at his chest, pulling herself closer, no longer angry, just relieved. 

When he pulled away he glared down at her. "Don't go off on me like that again. You know I don't cope well."

"Bucky," she began, this time more gently. But he pressed a finger to her lips and she looked up at him strangely. Then suddenly he aimed at the door and fired off three shots, there was silence, then the sound of a body dropping.

"Time to go," he said and grabbed her hand. "If I'm right, I'm at the top of somebody's shit list."

"Bucky..." She groaned, used to his lack of respect for authority, but still displeased by it. 

He stopped in the hallway and turned to face her. "They told me to wait. They didn't want me to go after you when I knew there would be trouble. What did you think I was going to do?"

He pulled her behind him then and she smiled at his back, clutching his hand until they were safe.


End file.
